Customers visiting a restaurant, often have to deal with a waiting period that can last anywhere from a few minutes to possibly hours. Long waiting periods lead to customer dissatisfaction and the possibility of losing customers. When a customer is eventually seated, the customer often has to wait for a waiter or waitress to visit his/her table to take his/her drink or food order. Again, this waiting time can be anywhere from a few minutes to tens of minutes.